The Knight
by HistoryShaker
Summary: Huey is still riled up by some recent injustice done. Although he can't make everything right, at the very least he could try to . . . takes place after 'The Block is Hot' you know, the Lemonade episode with Jazmine and Wuncler . . . Cover: Ignorance is Cute by jbwarner86 link to it: /art/Collab-Ignorance-is-Cute-116641269
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. Huey had spent the rest of last February planning, training, practicing- all for the first night of March. Although the snow fell late last month, it didn't last long, and now, there wasn't a flake of snow to be found.

Huey sighed. _'_ _I'm actually going to do it.'_ He felt a bit of disbelief at himself, a lot of determination, and slight confusion. ' _Does it_ have _to be for_ her?' Sometimes, Huey wished he didn't stick so closely to his doctrines; would've saved him a _lot_ of trouble.

Tap.

. . .

 **Tap.**

. . .

THUNK!

 _'What was that?!'_ Jazmine quickly sat up in bed with her eyes were wide from fear. She had _just_ started falling asleep by replaying with her parents' reassuring words over and over in her head: Monsters don't exist, not in the light, not in the dark.

THUNK!

Jazmine gave a startled gasp as her head spun to the window at the speed of light. Ever so slowly, while praying to Santa Clause for protection, she approached the window. She closed her eyes as she neared the window, not wanting to see what monster was out there, but she had to know: did monsters _really_ not exist? If they did, she'd have to tell her misinformed parents immediately, before they got eaten!

She had reached the window, but was too terrified to move or even open her eyes. Whatever was outside could see her now, and was probably plotting how to get to and devour her. Although she needed to open her eyes, her growing thoughts and overactive imagination kept her paralyzed.

 **Thunk.**

Jazmine's eyes shot open as she squealed with her mouth closed '. . . _Oh, it's Huey . . . Huey?!'_

Yes indeed, stood Huey with a somewhat bored and annoyed look on his face, or was he just tired? Jazmine couldn't really tell. Huey rolled his eyes, and Jazmine could practically hear him think _'finally.'_ Well how was _she_ supposed to know– Huey bent over and picked up a sign. It said, 'Jazmine come out.'

Was Huey asking her to _sneak out? Well,_ he couldn't call her, since neither of them had phones, and it wouldn't be _wrong_ if it was Huey's idea, right? _Well_ . . . Huey _had_ come up with some pretty crazy ideas in the past, but he wouldn't drag her into any of them. He's not an irresponsible hooligan that Tom was so against, and he wouldn't get her into any trouble. In fact, if they _were_ to come across any trouble, like say, monsters, Jazmine was over 100% positive Huey would protect her.

Having made her decision, Jazmine tip-toed down the stairs. She felt a certain rush of excitement while she did, a rush of excitement and maybe a few flutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Only when she got outside, did she realize she was standing in front of _Huey_ , in her rainbow unicorn pajamas. ' _Why didn't I change?!'_ Jazmine felt herself heating up furiously, and couldn't say a word. Seeing Jazmine blush made Huey slightly uneasy.

"Uh, thanks for coming out." Although this was more for her than it was for him, and it was highly unlikely for her to turn down any of his requests. Jazmine nodded, looking his feet. She was still a mess, and couldn't possibly look him in the face, let alone the eyes! His shoes were the best she could do.

Huey was hesitating, could this really happen? Usually he never doubted his plans, but _this_ one was different. This plan wasn't to protect or defend but more for fairness and revenge. This required more stealth, an accomplice, and fighting was only a possible backup plan. Even so, he planned this out thoroughly: the rubber balls he threw at Jazmine's window, couldn't have broken the glass, her parents couldn't have heard the sound because their bedroom is on the opposite side of the room, the family goes to bed pretty early because Tom insists on everyone getting the enough hours of sleep. Besides, Jazmine was standing _right there!_ He had to go through with this.

"Jazmine," she had cooled down during the silence and looked up at him, "I have a . . . sur . . . prise for you." He nearly choked on the word. Jazmine's eyes lit up, but her face showed confusion. A _surprise?_ From _Huey Freeman?_ And why'd he say it like that?

"What kind of surprise would need you and me out at 10 o'clock in the night?"

"The kind that _you_ for sure, ain't never gonna regret." Jazmine looked at him with a blank face, but her lips hinted a smile, for she couldn't help being excited.

"Okay then . . ."

After a second, Huey said, "Follow me" and started walking

"W-wait! . . . should I change?"

Without even glancing back he answered, "Nah, you're good'

It's been about 10 minutes. Jazmine was pestering Huey with questions. Huey was starting to regret his decisions.

"How much more-

"5 more minutes"

Jazmine was almost skipping. Her fear of the dark was countered by Huey's presence and the full moon's light. She was doing something she probably wasn't supposed to, but _she'd_ decided it was alright. In short, she was supposed to be feeling terrible, but instead was feeling great and excited. This was amazing on several different levels. Suddenly, Huey stopped and turned around.

"Close your eyes- cover them with your hands." Jazmine nearly squealed from anticipation. Once Jazmine's sense of sight has been blocked, she heard Huey say "keep calm and be quiet", right before he covered her ears. For some reason, Jazmine felt her face heat up again. Carefully and slowly, Huey led Jazmine ahead.

After a little more walking, Huey let go of Jazmine's ears and whispered sternly, "Now, no matter _what_ you're about to see _don't. make. a sound._ " Jazmine nodded. She then heard light footsteps, the sound of a switch, and more footsteps.

"Open your eyes." She then saw, what she thought she would only ever see in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A stable. A lit stable in the middle of the night. Full of light brown horses, with pearly white tails and manes. Jazmine gasped and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth, for fear of what she might do next. She was shocked and frozen in that position for a while. Meanwhile, Huey was unsure of how to feel. Why was he doing this again? To make Jazmine _'happy'_? Nah, that _couldn't_ be it. Right, it was for justice and fairness . . . but was it alright for _him_ to feel happy? Whatever, he had to continue with the plan, anyway.

"Jazmine . . . _Jazmine._ " Huey started lightly shaking her. Jazmine blinked, and slowly turned to Huey. She lowered her hands beneath her chin to reveal the biggest smile Huey had ever seen, on the face of the happiest girl in the world, at the time.

Huey avoided eye contact, "Follow me." Huey _really_ didn't know what to feel then. Jazmine, on the other hand, was seeing herself riding dozens of horses on rainbows. And they were all just like-

"Sammy Davis Jr."

"What?" Jazmine hadn't realized when they got to the stall at the end of the hall. She followed Huey's gaze, and saw what she once wanted most in the world. Her jaw dropped and you could see her eyes sparkle. Though, all the horses could fit the same description, none could compare to Jazmine's prized Sammy. Seeing him in real life, instead of the picture brought tears to her eyes.

Huey was too frustrated to notice. Wuncler had _actually_ named the pony 'Sammy Davis Junior the Pony'; he even had his stall at the end of the hall, like some prized possession. How proud of himself _was_ he for screwing over a ten year old girl!?

"Huey?" She noticed his scowl.

"What's wrong?!" He saw her tears.

"Nothing, it's just that," she wiped away her tears, "I thought I'd never see him. It was a dead dream . . . but, are you okay?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you seemed pretty mad about something."

"Oh, that was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Not many people could tell when Huey was mad, wasn't he always? So Jazmine assumed whenever he _was_ mad, and she could _tell,_ there had to be a good reason.

Huey sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure." This was all he could do, after all. He decided he could allow himself to feel at least _some_ relief that _something_ was being done.

Huey went into the horse's stall and got out a harness and saddle, he then proceeded to put them on the horse. Huey couldn't help but think back to the nights he snuck into the stable for the horses to get used to him, their noises almost got him caught several times. Over the nights, he got his hands on the equipment he needed for this plan, due to his knowledge of the layout of the barn and schedule of the workers.

He was all done, and turned to Jazmine. It seemed as though Jazmine didn't know how to react. _'Is this real . . . or a just another dream.'_

A smirk found its way on Huey's lips, "Come on, we gotta get outside."


	4. Chapter 4

Jazmine followed Huey tentatively carefully, worried that a single step could shatter this dream and separate her from Sammy again. On their way out, Huey turned off the stable lights while wishing Jazmine would walk a little faster. The kids made their way to the horse rink, to which, of course, Huey had the keys.

"Okay Jazmine, let me help you up." Jazmine blinked.

"What are we doing?"

"You're just going to ride the pony a couple times 'round the rink."

" . . . Is this legal?" Huey's face hardened, and he turned to the horse.

"In your case, it really should be," he said more to himself, than to her.

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this?"

"Jazmine, I am a justice warrior. I could never allow myself to sit back and do nothing as one of my . . . _acquaintances_ gets mistreated and abused. I tried to help you but you wouldn't let me."

There was a little quiet, but Huey's flame only grew.

"They used you, treated like _trash,_ and you got absolutely nothing out of it. You just stood there and took it, and when it was over, you went on as if nothing happened!"

. . . what was he talking about again? _Who_ was he mad at? Huey couldn't think straight over this overwhelming anger.

"Thank you." Meekly looking to the ground, she was teary eyed again. "I just thought that the sooner I'd accept the loss and let go of the dream, the less I would grieve, and I'd be able to get on with my life."

"I want to show you, why you must _fight_ to get what you want, show you how great it feels. It feels like the exact opposite of what you felt when Wuncler rode away with his _chariot_ \- times a _hundred!_ He played dirty, so it was no longer fair for you to have played nice."

At that moment Huey and Jazmine seemed to have understood each other more than they ever had before. The way they thought, what they believed in, why they acted the way they did, all made a little more sense. Jazmine felt closer to Huey. Huey's appreciation for Jazmine grew. Lost in the beauty of the tender moment, it took a while for either of them to remember where they were and what they were doing.

"Uuumm, Huey?"

As Huey directed his attention from his thoughts to Jazmine, a strange thought came to him. It was completely foreign to him but, for a second, Jazmine looked . . . 'cute.'

" . . . yeah."

"I want to ride my pony."

Wordlessly, he helped her onto the pony. That was the most determined Huey had ever seen her. Please understand, she still had her kind, soft features, and she didn't look fierce at all, but it was a start if anything.

Huey instructed her on the basic commands for the pony before gently leading her. He was happy. Good was happening, _amazing_ good, because of him; there was less to be angry about. Focusing on these positive thoughts, his disdain for the world melted away for the time being, and he found himself smiling. Not smirking, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Jazmine couldn't _not_ smile - it was impossible! Huey was _right!_ This was one of the best feelings she had ever felt! _'Oh, there's so much love in the world, and joy - and love!'_ She was pretty much euphoric.

I hope the extent of Jazmine's emotions are clear; sure most little American girls want their own ponies, but Jazmine is not easily swayed. Granted naivety and determination brought upon a tragic case, but she pushed and begged and pulled through. Finally, when 'Jazmine's Hot Chocolate Express' was struck down by both Huey and her father, her mother told her why it was impossible for them to get a pony. This was a bit of a shock since her parents told her that 'all of her cute little dreams could totally come true.' But what else could America's Little Sweetheart do but accept it and move on? Jazmine doesn't break rules . . . and that's why she needs Huey. Looking down at him, Jazmine thought, _'He seems to be enjoying himself'_ and smiled even more.

"Okay, you wanna go a little faster?"

"Okay!" _'She's so excited . . . I hope she doesn't get out of hand.'_

"Squeeze the pony with your legs for a bit . . . again . . . again-"

"Aa-aa-ah!"

"Jazmine!" Huey whisper-shouted, "Keep your voice down!"

"I'm – gon - na - fall - off!"

"You're _not_ gonna fall off!"

"Aa-aa-ah!"

Huey slowed down the horse and got on in front of Jazmine. "You gotta keep your voice down." Huey squeezed the horse a couple times and pulled on the reigns. "Hold on." In a flash, Jazmine's arms were wrapped around Huey.

"Jazmine . . . too tight . . ." But she didn't loosen her grip. _'Jazmine, YOU'RE NOT GONNA_ FALL! _This isn't even that fast!'_ Suddenly, Huey saw himself on the pony for his first time, and his thoughts instantly ceased. He calmed down and rode a couple rounds until he could feel Jazmine relax.

"You good?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sorry I didn't warn you about the bouncing."

"It's okay." Jazmine let go of Huey and looked up. "I was imagining that Sammy was carrying me across the rainbow to a place of happiness . . . Thanks for this Huey."

Huey wouldn't admit how relieved he was that he didn't ruin Jazmine's night. _'Wait . . . What was that? Oh, no!'_ "Jazmine, hold on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jazmine was slightly taken aback by the urgency in Huey's voice.

"What's wro-" The horse had picked up its pace and Jazmine threw her arms around Huey, trying her hardest not to scream. She was too terrified to think or ask questions, but through her fear she felt safe with Huey. But then . . . the horse went even _faster._ Jazmine squeezed Huey tighter and pressed against his back to muffle her screaming. Her only wish was not to die.

Huey's mind was racing, he'd hoped this wouldn't happen. Of course he was absolutely certain that he would not fail, but it wasn't going to be anywhere near simple. Usually he was alone, but the damp spot forming on his back, pressure on his back, and tightness around his stomach wouldn't let him forget that he's got someone to take care of.

"HEY!" _'D*amn!'_

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"Jazmine, we're going to jump!" For a second Jazmine froze, _'What?'_ She couldn't see where they were going, what did he mean by 'jump'? Was it actually possible for her to be more terrified?

"3!" _'Why was he counting?'_

"2!" _'Oh, no . . . '_

"1!" Jazmine threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. She really did feel like she was flying, she might have even enjoyed it if she wasn't already so scared.

Huey couldn't believe he jumped the fence. He _had_ practiced it in case this happened, but not nearly as much as he should have – it was only a back-up plan. He was surprised by how well Jazmine was doing, up until the jump. Though her scream was _beyond_ understandable, she had given away their location . . . they were going to have to go faster.

"Huey?!" _'At least she's not as loud as before.'_ "Where are we going?"

"To the tree on the hill." It just came to him. To be honest, he hadn't planned a place to go. He knew he should have, but the plan seemed so simple with so little chance of mishap. But when he thought of himself and Jazmine, the place that came to mind was their common meeting place – plus, it was far enough from the stables. It was ideal.

Somehow, Jazmine eased up and relaxed. They were still going at incredibly fast, but Jazmine was quite literally tired of being scared. She was a bit emotionally fatigued and she thought her throat might have gotten a little sore. If she put her fear aside, she was actually very happy. She was riding Sammy and Huey was being nice! More than nice, _'He went through so much trouble for me.'_ Jazmine smiled to herself, _'Actions do speak louder than words.'_ A memory came to mind, the moment between her and Huey which convinced her that she was his best friend despite _what_ he said; the joy of seeing him, his denial of missing her, him pouting because she laughed at him, her treating his wound . . . Jazmine started giggling.

Huey felt some movement against his back and heard some sounds he couldn't make out. Huey assumed that she was crying and felt boiling anger along with crushing guilt. He refused to think because he knew that he'd only have ones that crossed the line of self-criticism way too far, and those thoughts weren't good for anything. They continued riding in silence, with Jazmine looking up at the stars and smiling and Huey looking down in shame, scowling.


	7. Chapter 7

Jazmine was stroking Sammy's mane as she hugged him, knowing that they may very well never see each other again. While she was showering the pony with kisses, Huey wondered if his mission was a success. What was his agenda?

At first it all seemed simple and clear: an injustice was done and, since he could, he was gonna do something about it. Mr. Wuncler had broken laws with no consequence before, and this was no different. Huey couldn't touch Wuncler, but he could help the Jazmine. He wanted to do so by giving her what she initially wanted, but still, there seemed to be something else.

Why did he feel like he was failing every time he thought Jazmine was upset? Her feelings were supposed to be irrelevant; a success would be to get Jazmine to ride her pony without getting into trouble, if she didn't like it, that was her problem . . . actually that didn't make _any_ sense. It seemed like the daunting truth was: he had wanted to cheer Jazmine up. This came as a surprise to Huey, he thought this was for pure justice – no feelings involved.

When Huey failed his missions he would usually come home to ridicule, but on the few occasions when his granddad empathized and tried to comfort him . . . it worked, he _did_ feel a tiny bit better. And last Christmas, when he was given the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to show the world his vision, Jazmine stayed by his side from beginning to end. She never goofed around, and she was patient with all his last-minute script changes and cranky moods.

And after all that, she cheered her heart out for him; the most sheltered and ignorant person he knew (please refer to Jazmine's version of the Christmas story prior to the play) was the last to stop cheering. If Huey was being honest, he loved that someone was so transparent in their affections, maybe it isn't always smart, but it definitely isn't easy. He couldn't help but wonder how his family would react to his play while he was working on it . . . so he kinda wished they would have at least stayed awake long enough to finish the play, but Jazmine's unashamed love and support for both the play and Huey, helped with his disappointment. Come to think of it, she was the only one he _knew_ who cheered.

"Huey?" Jazmine had an amused smile on her face.

"Huh?" It was as if Huey was woken up from a dream.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout so deeply?" She had this cheeky grin on . . .

Huey thought of what to say, " . . . nothing . . . " Couldn't think of anything.

"Okay Mr. Serious," she rolled her eyes during the 'okay' but her grin was still there, "keep it to yourself." As Huey watched her walk off, he realized that every time he and Jazmine were on that hill, he had hurt her in some way; whether by telling her everyone she loved was gonna die, or implying that he was leaving forever and that she didn't mean that much to him. But no matter how many times he pushed her away she always came back . . . **stronger** , and every time she did, he was kinda glad. He knew that if she didn't come he'd start wishing for her, and he didn't know how he could stand actually desiring Jazmine's presence.

"Hey Huey, check this out! The moon's beautiful . . ." Huey heard her voice, but couldn't see her at first. "Come on, it's so much bigger and brighter from up here!" _'Up?'_ Huey looked up. _'When'd she get up there?!'_

"Jazmine, get down from there, it's dangerous."

"Don't worry, I do this all the time – and don't you talk to me about danger, 'cause you're definitely not the safest kid on the block."

" . . . "

"Just come up here, _please,_ for me?" _'What do you mean 'for me'? Why would I-"_ Wait, hadn't he just concluded that this whole night was to cheer Jazmine up? This would definitely fulfill that criteria, but after this they were going home! Sighing begrudgingly, Huey made his way up, and Jazmine giggled at his attitude.

"Aren't you having fun?"

"It won't be much fun if one of us falls and breaks a couple bones."

"Do you _actually_ think that will happen?"

" . . ." _'It_ could _.'_ "What did you mean when you said you come up here all the time?"

"Exactly what it sounded like, silly. I practice climbing trees as quickly as I can, for rescuing cats." Jazmine beamed just talking about it, while Huey had an unimpressed look on his face: he did _not_ enjoy being called 'silly', and Jazmine reaffirmed the difference between them, with how the things that went on in Jazmine's mind, never crossed his.

"Ooh, look! A shooting star!" Jazmine grabbed Huey's hand. "Quick, close your eyes and make a wish." Huey looked at Jazmine, rolled his eyes, but he found himself wishing nonetheless. A few seconds went by and an alarm on Huey's watch went off.

Huey's eyes grew wide as his face took on an expression of alarm, "It's 12 o' clock! You should be at home."

"Do we _have_ to?" Huey could hardly believe what he was hearing.

" _Yes,_ we have to."

"Okay . . ." Jazmine sighed, but then she perked up. "So, are we gonna ride home?"

"What? No, the horse could wake people up, and alarm the ones that are still awake."

Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Fine, I can find my way home from here."

"You . . . idiot."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not going home alone, Jazmine! Not at _night_!" They both kinda stared at each other for a while, with mild unreasonable anger.

" . . . So-"

"Get on the horse, we're taking it back to the stables, and then I'm _walking_ you home." Jazmine found it funny how Huey was still mad.

"Okay . . . thanks." _'_ _She's been saying that a lot tonight. I suppose that'd make this mission a success.'_


	8. Chapter 8

The two kids got off Sammy when they were close to the property.

"Jazmine, I'm going to put the pony back in its stable. You hide behind that tree, and unless you're being kidnapped or attacked _don't make a sound._ "

"But- " Huey silenced her by putting a finger to his lips, and started leading Sammy to the stables, leaving Jazmine alone to pout.

Huey and Sammy were just outside the stables; the light was on . . . _obviously. 'Okay, first I gotta see how many people are inside and keep my eyes open for any police-'_ Huey's thoughts were stopped by a random noise the horse made. Panicking, Huey shushed him a bit too loudly, _'Quiet, you stupid pony!'_ But then Huey heard footsteps. _'Think fast!_ _ **Think fast!**_ _THINK FAST!'_

"Hey," slowly Huey lifted his head to see a young man in uniform, "what're you doin' here? -Are you the one who took the horse?!" Disbelief was evident on the man's face, he definitely wasn't expecting the thief to be a _kid._ Meanwhile, Huey was paralyzed, and if it was from fear he sure as h*ll wasn't admitting it! He couldn't think of anything to say or way to react; at least he still had his scowl.

" _Hey,_ I remember you! You're the kid who tried to lead that sorry excuse for a protest last month!" Huey cringed at the mention of that complete and utter failure. "What was it for again? You were trying to free, uh, what's-her-name . . . Jazmine?

" . . . "

"What, did you steal a horse to cheer her up by taking her on a joyride or something?" Though the worker chuckled, he was right on the dot, which for some reason made Huey seem silly.

"Well, do you have anything to say, kid?

" . . . You're just another sorry-*ss pawn in the hands of one of the most immoral, greedy, heartless, and criminal people in town! You don't know how you're being used, you don't know what you're **enforcing** -but you don't care, you're satisfied as long as you get your paycheck!" You wouldn't be able to tell that Huey was scrambling for words, he spouted them confidently enough.

"Woah, woah, _kid,_ chill! You're being a little presumptuous don't ya think?" He had Huey's attention. "Listen, Wuncler screws _everybody_ over, even those who would die for him. I, for one, am not here 'cuz I wanna be, but man, you won't _believe_ the power that man has, he _literally_ left me no options."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ helping that crook in any way. I would rather die than sip tea with the enemy."

"That so? I thought I saw your family at that garden party Wuncler held last year."

" . . . do you have photographic memory or something?"

"Look dude, I know it's hard, but don't size people up so quickly. I'm sure most of the people you hate got broken into submission or gave up after believing that their efforts were pointless and nothing would ever change; and the longer they stay in the dark, the more accustomed they get to it, and light seems more and more foreign. We all have different strength and tolerance abilities, and _you_ are one of the strongest of us. Keep that fire alight, will ya, maybe you'll spark something in others."

There was silence for a bit, the air was filled with thoughts.

"Tell ya what, let's make a deal. Did you feed the horse anything?" Huey shook his head. "Did you hurt it in anyway?" Again. "Okay, so, _this_ never happened, and we haven't been in the same vicinity since that protest, 'kay?"

Huey nodded, "Didn't you call the police or something?"

"Well, I don't really care if anything happens to Wuncler or any of his businesses, _so_ I was gonna keep watch, and call in the morning if there was no update. Good thing you came before then."

Huey nodded again, " . . . Thanks."

"No problem kid. Remember, you aren't alone.

Huey turned and started to leave, his head full of thoughts, as the man went to put Sammy back in his stable. A few moments later Huey heard, "Good luck with Jazmine!" Huey came to a halt, he turned but the man had already turned off the stable lights, so if he was there, Huey couldn't see him. _' . . . What did he mean by that?'_ ;)

 **Thank you to all of you guys reading and reviewing, I read each one! I didn't know the horse's name was a reference XP Anyway, I am totally finishing this story, I don't know if you'll believe it but this was kinda supposed to be a one-shot :P but I let my imagination flow and, well, this is what I got. During October I won't be updating in order to focus on something, but try to upload something immediately, like November 1st - and if I don't, don't lose hope, I could just be slow, or lazy, or maybe computer problems! But TRUST ME, I am definitely finishing this story.**

 **It's a simple story, I'm just dragging it out 'cause I want more interactions between Huey and Jazmine 3 So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, hold out for me, and enjoy your lives - Lots of Love, Me**

 **P.S. I have an idea for an epilogue/bonus chapter, which may or may not include Riley and Grandad (XD/:P)**


	9. Chapter 9

On his way back to Jazmine, Huey thought and mused on a lot of things, which caused him to walk half his usual speed.

"Took you long enough!" Her sharp and slightly louder than usual tone cut through the silence and broke Huey out of his trance. _'Oh, right, Jazmine . . .'_

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Jazmine bit her lip to contain her smile, however only seconds later her full teeth grin was back. _'Oh great, now she's bouncing on her feet, and is she – is she blushing?'_

"Okay Jazmine, what's up?"

"I have a surprise for you!" She sang.

Though Huey was wary of the surprise. He was also curious. "Am I going to _like_ it?"

"Hopefully! But probably not, since you hate everything."

"I don't – " Whatever, he didn't have much of an argument, and besides, if she really knew him, she'd know he had plenty of things he liked: revolutions, revolutionaries, books on the matter, you know the _important_ things. Okay but, what _really_ bothered Huey was: how could Jazmine prepare a 'surprise' for him in the few minutes he was gone – and what could it be, there was literally nothing but grass and a few flowers here and there! He just hoped she hadn't done anything troublesome.

"Okay, okay!" Jazmine couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. "Close your eyes!"

"Oh, great." Huey groaned while rolling his eyes, before obliging.

Huey felt something light on the top his hair. "What is it?"

" _Oh,_ you look so cute!"

Huey's eyes grew wide as his hand went up to his head. He stared at the item in his hand in annoyance and slight humiliation.

"Aww, why'd you take it off?"

Huey dropped it on the ground and started walking, "I _don't_ like your surprise."

"But you looked so _cute!_ "

Huey halted with a grunt and turned to her, "Jazmine, the last thing any man in the world wants to be called is _'cute'_.

Jazmine giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry, would you have preferred me say 'oh my, you look so manly and macho'?" Huey wanted to pull at his hair in frustration and humiliation, what was it with her? Is it because she was up this late? Was this some weird effect of sleep depravity?

By the time Jazmine quit laughing at her little tease, Huey was a mile away.

"Hey! Wait up!" She picked up her rejected gift of the grass and ran after him. "I thought you were supposed to be _walking_ me home!"

"I know I've said this a million times, but . . . thanks for tonight." Jazmine gave him one of her hugs. She thought about how all this started with a sound from her window, a sign that was still on her front yard, and her little inner debate on whether to go with him or not. Man, she was _so_ happy with her decision.

"No problem." Actually, yes problem! Lots of unexpected problems arose! He wasn't even sure he wanted to _do_ this at first! And yet, even though the night had been a hassle, he felt satisfied and didn't regret his decision at all.

"You know," Jazmine retreated her hug, "I doubt anyone else in this city has gone on a midnight adventure at just 10 years old." Jazmine faced Huey, "But how lucky am I to be friends with Huey Freeman, no way I'm ever giving _you_ up!"

"Think twice, Jazmine," Huey warned, "one day, if I'm not already, I'll become a serious threat to the white supremacist government; I could get you into trouble."

"I know . . . " Jazmine lowered her eyes and smiled to herself " . . . you won't."

 **Can anyone guess Jazmine's surprise?**


	10. Bonus: 1

Epilogue/Bonus/10

Huey was waiting in Jazmine's front yard, looking up at her bedroom window; he had told Jazmine to look at him when she got to her room so that he'd know that she successfully snuck back in and didn't wake her parents. When he saw her, he picked up his sign and made his way home, thankful that he wouldn't have to get Jazmine out of any more trouble. When Huey reached the porch of his home, he stared at the door for a second. He _couldn't_ get caught – there was a serious *ss whooping on the line! Carefully, he reached for the doorknob, and turned it as slowly as he could. He slipped through the door and proceeded to close the door just as he had opened it.

"Boy, where you been all night!" Huey's sigh of relief was interrupted.

"He was on a date with _Jazmine_ , Granddad!" The lights turned on, and the first thing Huey saw was Riley's evil smile.

" _Huey!_ On a _date?!_ With _Jazmine?_ AT NIGHT!"

"Granddad, why are you awake? You were both asleep when I left!"

" _I_ wasn't nigga! And now, you're in _trouble!_ " Riley cackled in delight, finally Huey was gonna get some whooping - it's been so long!

"What did you do to her? You better not have laid a finger on that girl."

"I didn't Granddad, nothing happened I swear!"

" _'_ _Nothing happened'?_ You and cutie pie Jazmine were out, alone on a date, _at night!_ You expect me to believe that 'nothing happened'?" His hand was already at his belt.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up, hold up, hold up." Pause for dramatic effect. "This is _Huey_ we talkin' 'bout – the biggest hater of all time! He could never _talk_ to a girl, he'd just bore them to death! If Huey ever gonna hold a girl's hand . . . that means the world gon' end."

For a few precious seconds, there was silence.

"Hmm, you got a point there, Riley." Huey couldn't help but be offended. "Okay boy, spill it! What were you and Jazmine doin' out so late?"

" . . . Jazmine had been feeling . . . off lately, so I . . . wanted to cheer her up."

Okay so, this time the silence was more awkward and nerve-wracking than precious.

"Oooh, he really likes her graddad!" Huey glared at Riley, hoping he'd just catch on fire already.

" _You?_ Do something nice for someone else, for no reason? . . . Are you sure you don't got a fever?"

"I'm _fine,_ Granddad."

"What'd you do to cheer her up? Did it work? Or did you leave her crying again?" Riley questioned with a snicker.

"Shut up, Riley!"

"No, boy, answer the question: What. Did. You. Do?"

" . . . well, we walked . . . wished on a shooting star, um, talked . . . " Huey couldn't look either of them in the eye, his face was getting warm. He was so pathetic!

"Oh, my _goodness_ . . . you're in love!"

"No I'm _not_ granddad!"

"Then why would you go so far for a girl, hmm?"

"I never thought the day would come . . . "

"An injustice was done, and she needed moral support."

" _Uh huh,_ 'support'." Then Riley whispered, "That's just his cover." Granddad nodded.

Huey sighed, "Can I go to my room now?"

Granddad squinted his eyes, "Sure boy, but we'll talk more 'bout this tomorrow."

Huey rolled his eyes and Riley and Granddad wordlessly watched him make his way up, but when he was halfway up the stairs, they burst out laughing. Huey raised an eyebrow. They were both saying words, probably sentences, but he couldn't understand through their laughs. He managed to catch the word 'flower, and his eyes widened in realization. He flew to the bathroom and checked his hair in the mirror. Everything looked fine in the front, but then he saw the back of his head. Jazmine took apart the flower crown surprise she made him, and stuck flowers into the back of his hair individually. _'_ _Ugh! Jazmine . . . '_


	11. Bonus: 2

After watching Huey reach his porch, Jazmine slowly made her way to bed. She was happy, excited and, as much as she didn't want to admit it . . . sleepy. Who could blame her – it was _way_ past her bedtime. She knew she only had a few minutes before she passed out, so she started trying to remember every detail of everything that had happened that night. It was all so much better than any of her fantasies she'd think up of them being actual best friends. They were never enough, even though Huey didn't make her feel dumb and was much nicer in them, he was never believable, and that would leave her unsatisfied. So that's why tonight was so perfect and wonderful . . . because it was real. And she'd _never_ forget it, even when Huey would seem like the meanest person alive, she'd keep coming back, because he wasn't worth giving up on, he was as loving as he was hateful – by far the most interesting person she knew.

Jazmine fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of how Huey looked like a Knight shining in the moonlight when she rode with him. A Knight who came in the night to take her to a place to get rid of her despair and trade it for love, joy, and care.

Huey was in bed too, but not after having Granddad and Riley laugh their *sses of watching him try to pick out every flower out of his hair. He went straight to bed after that. Huey closed his eyes as he sighed, what a day. Was it all worth it? What he just did, was it good, did it help accomplish anything? Essentially he wasted his time, energy and breath, and not for an issue, not for a cause – but for a girl . . . Huey cringed internally as he finally understood how the whole situation looked like to his family. But yeah, all that for a naïve, ignorant, annoying little girl. Sure, she's got potential, but Huey didn't focus on making her more aware, he just wanted her to have a good time.

This was all so new to Huey he couldn't fully grasp the full extent of what he had done.

Why did he do this again?

To cheer up Jazmine?

Yeah but why, he'd upset Jazmine all the time and left her to shake it off, which she always would, pretty quickly.

 _This_ time it wasn't him, tough, it was Wuncler. He completely and thoroughly screwed her over.

Okay, but stealing and returning a horse with hopes of not getting caught, isn't exactly 'sticking it to the man.'

. . . Okay, well . . . then he was helping the victim.

How, by _cheering her up?_ Was he on _emotional_ damage control, now?

Maybe partly, but he also wanted to show her that she can and sometimes should get what she wants, even when things get in the way and people tell her 'no'.

So . . . maybe he taught Jazmine something tonight, so maybe Jazmine is a stronger person now. Because of what _he_ did. And besides, if you can't save them all . . . _'I guess'_ Huey reluctantly conceded, but it took way too much of everything for that single thing to get to her head, and Huey _wasn't_ willing to go through that much for her anytime soon.

His head was feeling kind of foggy and his thoughts were still pretty muddled, so he decided to just let it go for now and think about the experience. An image of Jazmine glistening in the moonlight, while looking up at the shooting star excitedly, came to mind. Jazmine . . . was someone Huey knew, he couldn't dismiss her completely. She was one of his own and a constant presence in his life, therefore he couldn't be oblivious to her innocent, open, friendly, and loving nature, and thus, he couldn't not know the many ways she could be used and exploited, and he could in no way, just let any of that happen, no matter how much she got on his nerves.

He felt like tonight was a direct confrontation of who Jazmine was to him. She definitely meant something to him, so they were definitely close. Even though he doubted she ever had anything of any significance to say, he listened to every word that came out of her mouth, directed at him . . . and was impacted by them. And he knew that when no one else on earth would believe him, Jazmine would take every word he said seriously . . . that meant something.

Huey could feel himself slipping from consciousness, _'I guess Jasmine is a lot more important to me than I realized.'_

"You were out pretty late tonight," Sarah smiled down at Jazmine as she gently ran her fingers along the side of her face. "Seems like Huey took good care of you . . . I knew he wouldn't let you get hurt, and I guess the two of you really _are_ best friends." Sarah played with Jazmine's loose curl, "Live while you're young, sweetie," she kissed Jazmine's forehead, then looked to the side with a slightly annoyed look, "before you get married to a paranoid, law abiding goody-two shoes."

 **And with this I end my story. Thank you everyone who read and special thanks to those who reviewed, every one of you. You guys made this experience so much better and you kept me going. I hope you enjoyed it, I didn't dive too deep in the romance 'cause I wanted my story to take place in the show.**

 **Speaking of which, you guys HAVE to see the pilot clip if you haven't, Jazmine definetely likes Huey: youtube dot com /** **watch?v=YL0r5kSMVLE**

 **and Channel Frederator released two videos on the Boondocks on YouTube, if that interests you (quick, watch them before they get demonetized!)**

 **okay byye! and keep the fandom alive!**


End file.
